


Loki's Revenge

by Plutos_Kiss_360



Series: Poison [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Revenge Sex, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutos_Kiss_360/pseuds/Plutos_Kiss_360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes revenge on the avengers for punishing him. He doesnt play to get even, he plays to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Revenge

Summary: Loki takes revenge on the avengers for punishing him. Loki doesn't play to get even, he plays to *win.

Warning - This story contains graphic gay sex scenes not suitable for children 14 and under.

 

\----

 

Loki had a plan. A glorious plan at that. And it started with Thor.

What? No, it wasn't mass destruction just yet. He was passed that phase.

Now he just mostly wanted revenge, especially against Thor and the Hulk....and the luscious Ironman.

But the hulk would come later, Thor started the whole thing, so he would go first.

Weeks had passed since Thor had given him that horrible punishment. The "Mean and Green punishment" is what they liked to call it. They had even gotten it on video and at many times, threatened to use it if Loki had began to misbehave again.

Loki hadn't wanted that to happen to him so he'd been a good boy, locked up in his room like a good boy would despite Thor's complaints that he should come out so they could talk and play.

The plan was in its embryonic stages but it would do for now because Loki was bored.

So, the first time he had come out in weeks, Loki decided to go to the library, but not before stopping by the kitchen first. He left a secret surprise in there for his beloved brother.

When he went into the library, he went to his favorite section and took a seat on one of the plush sofas. He read the words but didn't comprehend them for he was only pretending to read until his brother gets there.

That hadn't been long.

Thor came bursting into the room. "B-brother! I need your help!" He clutched at his throat and coughed a little.

"Hush, brother. This is a library. I know you do not come here much and that is why you don't know the rules--"

He interrupted his slick comment. "I need your assistance! This is an emergency. "

"Oh? You need my help, brother? But I thought I was nothing but a treacherous witch with poisonous dreams who should be-- "

Thor groaned. "I have already forgiven you! I have told you this many a times! "

Loki had the smallest of smirks and it went unnoticed by Thor.

He feigned care. "Oh fine brother! Lay upon my lap and say to me what is the matter!" Thor happily laid his head in his lap and folded his hands across his chest.

"Well, I am feeling very hot and I have this extreme craving for sex!"

"Then...go bed someone, brother. You can have any person in all of Asguard-you have people throwing themselves at you left and right! Why don't you mate with one of them?" He was really only dragging this out so the potion could have more of an effect. He relaxingly played with Thor's luscious locks and then glided his hands to his ears and neck.

"Well, I do not want one of them! They aren't good enough, they wont be enough. I want you!" He confessed easily. Loki was slowly driving him crazy with his light and subtle touches. He couldn't help but to shiver slightly, his pants became much tighter.

Loki was more amused than shocked. "Is that so? Well, you will have to wait, brother, for I am rather busy."

"But you are hardly doing anything! "

"I am reading--"

"You can read later! Brother please!"

"Why should I help you when it was you who punished me earlier?" He patted Thor's chest which caused him to shudder almost violently. His nipples were highly sensitive for some reason and his black haired sibling was teasing and toying with them like one moves the thumb joint on a game controller.

"It was needed! You tried to destroy Earth! I will do anything to be rid of this heat..."

"Declare me king for a day."

"Just a day?" He didn't sound so sure. "No....out of the question..."

Loki laughed. "Fine. Just allow me to sit in the thrown while you announce your news today, brother."

"That is all? That is all it takes to rid me of this heat?"

Loki nodded. All the while, he had been lightly touching him in many spots trying to spur him on and encourage the potion to take much more effect.

His sweet, dizzying scent hadn't made things any better.  
"Deal." He had no further questions and couldn't stand to be around him anymore, but he wasn't quite ready to leave yet. He wanted to fuck the hell out of him right now.

He moved Loki's hand to his crotch but before it was even touched, Loki flexed his hand so that it wouldn't touch it. "Not now, Thor. You'll have to wait until later for that." He patted Thor's crotch, making the man shudder and throb harshly in his pants with a desperate groan.

He almost just brought the man to an orgasm just like that!

"Now go get ready for your big day. I know you take longer than a woman to get ready for anything."

 

\------

The large mass of people noisily gathered into the Throne Room to hear the mighty King's words. They chittered and chattered about the possibilities of what he'd say and what he'd wear or even if he'd give them gifts at his amazing after party feast like before.

The loud noise increased immediately as the king and his beloved brother stepped out passed the bright crimson curtains and onto the golden platform where their thrones sat gold, cold and lonely.

Their cheer was full of pride, admiration and joy and surprisingly didn't stop when Loki followed after his brother.

Loki wondered to himself if Thor secretly revealed his humiliating sex tape to everyone and that is why he isn't being 'boo'ed off the stage yet. but they seemed genuinely happy to see them both.

Maybe he told them to be that way, bribed them with goods...or maybe he told them he was cured of his evilness...how ludicrous.

Whatever it was, it really didn't matter at this moment in time- though he did kind of like the applause- he just wanted to get in, do his revenge plan and get out, but the tricky part was not to get caught by the crowd.

He was an extraordinary Illusionist after all though, it shouldn't be too hard. Especially since the potion was in hyperdrive by now.

He planted the seeds and now all he had to do was water them a bit, and watch them grow.

Loki took a seat gracefully in Thor's greatly cushioned and comfortably padded chair as Thor started to warmly introduce them both to the crowd and then gladly greet the people as he stand near the front of the stage.

"First, I'd like to thank you all for coming and taking time out of your busy schedules to come join me in this glorious day to dine and feast with me!" of course they cheered even more after that which Thor smiled a paused for.

They all quieted down when he started up again. "I have only good news to share with you all! ...."

Loki began to tune him out as he started to work his magic. He sat more comfortably in his seat, slouching ever so slightly and crossing his legs in the only way males really can.

He knew it was "unprince like" to sit like that but no one would really pay him any attention or even care he was sitting that way anyway.

As Thor continued on with his speech, his slightly stubbly cheeks started to glow bright red, his words didn't flow as great as they were moments before.

He could've sworn he felt something slither across the heated skin on his neck, then his earlobe. He could've promised you he was starting to feel a soft, sinful pair of lips pressing against the sensitive pulse point on his neck and then giving a gentle suction. Or a light pair of hands touching spots that made the hairs on his neck stand up.

He was beginning to sweat bullets and tremble a little.

"My brother has been ...been...ughrrm...cured of His...his.. wow is it hot in here or is it just me? " That elicited a laugh from his people.

Now, he was feeling a hand cup his cheek and soon felt it slyly trail down his body.

Loki appeared soon after the hand made it passed his chest.

"Loki! " he gritted through his teeth, "what are you doing?" He gave a somewhat nervous laugh.

The crowd made a confused noise and Thor looked back to see a confused Loki as well. "Nothing, brother." He said politely, quietly. "I've just been sitting here. "

The Loki that was just in from of him had disappeared ...did he teleport?

Thor was now embarrassed as the crowd murmured. "Ah... I apologize, Loki. I could've sworn I heard you...felt you ...tugging at my cape...?" he eyed him for a moment before completely facing the crowd once more and continuing.

A short while, Loki appeared again, continuing where he left off. Thor tried to thoroughly ignore him this time but, he felt a hand on his thigh, making its way to his crotch where it squeezed him delightfully. But he shook the feeling - what he figured was his fantasy - completely because last time he checked, Loki was sitting in his seat innocently like a good boy.

He looked back at Loki-who was looking into the crowd unfocusedly as if he was just in his own thoughts- just to make sure it wasn't actually Loki doing this.

He confirmed that it was in fact, just his imagination plus the heat tricking him.

'This cursed heat is becoming a problem. ' Thor thought to himself. Why couldn't Loki cure him before this?

But what Thor didn't know was that Loki was just pulling an illusion trick that only Thor and himself could see.

Hot, beckoning tendrils of lust were starting to choke and grip him tightly. They lapped at his thighs like excited puppies, like a sensual, teasing hand and sent forth bursts and pulses of electricity to Thor's groin.

 

He literally bit his lip to hold back his moan and shifted uncomfortably.

All this teasing caused him to lose his place in his speech.  
"Uhm...oh, right. As I was saying, " he paused yet again as the Loki circled him a few times. It made him uncomfortable but when he stopped, he felt Loki standing behind him, wrapping slender yet powerful arms around his bulky body, one hand sliding up to his chiseled chest, another in his pants, playing with the waistband of his boxers, teasing him so badly.

He didn't dare look back, but soon he didn't have to, as Loki's double made his way to his back to his front and slightly bent forward infront of him, pressing his great, round bottom against his crotch and slowly grinding.

He let out a strangled, tortured sound but kept his arms at his side and then coughed to cover it up.

With a evil chuckle the clone disappeared.

The crowd was a little thrown off by the noise. He seemed to notice that by the looks on their faces and made some excuse about a Midguardian illness called "a cold" and cleared his throat, shakily continuing.

His people were content by that answer and listened intently to him.

"A-as you all know the bridge was b-broken! B-but nnnow, the repairs are almost f-finished! O-ohh~" he moaned quietly.

'Brother~' Loki called to him. Thor was startled when he reappeared right before his eyes once more. "Why won't you fuck me?"

But the crowd didn't seem to notice. At all. Was he really just imagining this? He had to be, the people's eyes were solely focused on him. They would've been thrown off Loki doing such an act..

Loki licked his neck and groped him harder as if to get his attention back. "Fuck me brother. Do it. I know you want to. I know how badly you want it. I know you've been dying to shove your cock deep inside me, inside my pink hole deeper than the Hulk had. I know how desperate you are to feel that tight heat surrounding you in all the right spots, to feel me clench around your cock, to moan your name, to beg for most hoarsely like a bitch in heat. So, go on, 'Mighty Thunder god'" he purred.

Thor wanted to but he was so conflicted. His people were literally right in front of him, he couldn't do such sinful acts infront of their precious eyes. But his needs were becoming stronger and urgent. If he didn't get some ass soon, he was sure to go absolutely bananas.

"Well, go on, brother." He purred. "Do as I command." He leaned down close and whispered so only he could hear. "Because you can't help yourself. You crave my touch. You are my desperate little whore now, dear older brother."

Thor's face lit up and he looked out into the crowd of millions.  
But when he looked back at Loki, he was sitting on his Throne, examining his nails as if he was dying of boredom.

He looked up innocently, motioning with his hands. "Go on, finish your speech Thor." He said with an encouraging tone.

As if against his will, Thor walked over to him and kneeled down to him, took his delicate leg in his hands and began to kiss his calf.

The crowd gasped and whispers began to settle around the room.

Loki blushed and begin to pull his leg away. "Brother! W-what are you doing!"

Thor pulled his leg back to him and kissed his way up to his thigh. With a content sigh he leaned up and gave Loki a quick surprising kiss on the lips.

His brother gasped at the kiss and while he was distracted, the thunder god unzipped his pants and groped Loki's halfway hard length and gave it a few pumps before he opened his palm and placed gentle kisses on it from base to tip.  
This attention, of course made Loki hard but he wanted to make it appear as if he didn't enjoy what Thor was doing.

A little struggle here and a little struggle there should help out in his favor.

His struggling angered and spurred him on at the same time. He didn't like the thought of his lover escaping when he needed him most but the little fight was a turn on.

A couple of angry smacks from Loki only made him chuckle and with hardly any effort at all, he quickly yanked his sibling's pants down, then in his fast haste he nearly threw Loki off of the chair trying to get him in the position he wanted.

He got behind him, positioning them both in a way that the crowd would see every detail of what he was going to do.

He hungrily spread his siblings cheeks apart and dipped his face between and eagerly lapped at his hole.

Thor was embarrassed and so turned on at the same time. His mind was saying no but everything else screamed hell yes! He needed to have Loki right now.

He'd been waiting long enough. No more games.

Loki tried to put up another fight against him, so the crowd would believe he in fact, had nothing to do with this. But of course being weaker than his brother he couldn't do much. His brother caught both of his hands and bond them behind his back.

"Brother, stop this madness! " he shouted. The crowd began to believe that their king was turning into a maniac and more whispers spread around. No one knew what to do. Even Thor's friends were at a loss. They didn't even know Thor was into boys let alone his brother. But they knew something was certainly up.

His wet tongue lapped at his quivering hole and he really enjoyed the taste of his squirming brother. He spread his cheeks more so he could even get deeper and maybe even worm his tongue inside.

It didn't take very long before he did make his way into his hole with his skillful tongue that had Loki writhing and quietly moaning into the arm of the throne.

Soon his fingers joined his tongue inside the man's hole and made sure to press his unprotected prostate.

His body spasmed and his moan increased in volume. His face was turned away from the crowd so they wouldn't have to look at him, he pretended to be ashamed.

Once his brother was prepped to his liking, he didn't waste anymore time.

"I'm going to give it to you good Loki. Forgive me now, brother. I can no longer hold back. " he told him.

"B-but what of your people?" Loki brought up a good point but Thor hadn't cared at the moment. Well, he did care but he was too busy to dismiss them. They were just going to have to watch.

But the crowd hadn't known what to do, no one was allowed to leave until the speech was over and they were dismissed.

Thor did try to make himself stop but his body wouldn't, couldn't.  
He was out of control and he needed his brother now.

That's exactly what he was going to get.

He whipped himself out and very hurriedly slathered a bit of spit onto his shaft and then pushed in.

Loki gave a hoarse sob and acted as if the entry hurt and surprised him. It would gain some sympathy from the crowd.

Thor groaned as inch by inch went into his sibling's too tight heat. He felt his hole quivering and spasming around him and that drove him much more wild.

Thunder began to boom over head as he got more and more excited and Loki's hot cries wasn't helping anything at all.

The blond was hungry for him. He gripped his hips harshly and without a second thought, pulled out and rammed himself right back in.

His thrusts weren't as hard as they had been when Loki was being punished, they weren't filled with rage like they had been before but they were certainly strong enough to knock the wind from his lungs and a bit of his vision from his jaded eyes.

They were hard enough to shake the chair just a bit and the thunder was enough to shake the entire building.

Loki thought the slapping sounds were almost louder than the thunder outside.

He had to admit he was feeling extremely good at the moment. His brother lusting after him so bad he fucked him in front of the whole city, his fat cock embedded in his hole, his friends finally getting to see Thor for who he really is, getting all the attention he could ever want, and his revenge finally taking place. That's what he accomplished in a day. He couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring but he'd have to think about it later because his brother slammed into his prostate, making him lose every though he held in the last few hours.

As much as he wanted to cum, he simply couldn't. The people would know he enjoyed this immensely and that's not what he wanted.

Thor pulled out, and turned him around quite roughly. "Taste yourself, Loki. Your king commands you." He was already putting his cock towards the raven's mouth. So Loki didn't have much of a option of saying no at the time.

But that didn't stop him from complaining and still playing his part. "Brother that is preposterous! Stop this at once! Plea--mmff!"

The thunder god had no time for his foolishness. He slid it right into his mouth while he was talking and pummeled his throat swiftly.

He held his head still with both hands so he could not escape.

The blond loved feeling his cock all nice and wet in Loki's little mouth. He especially loved the sexy, wet sounds that were made.

Thor was into sloppy throat fucks and Loki was always willing to give it to him just like that.

Loki was beginning to drool all over the king's throne.

He didn't bother to even suck him,he just let him do as he pleased with his mouth.

Whatever he had to do to make the crowd believe him.

But Why did his brother have to be so big? He could hardly breathe and the salty precum sliding the back of his throat was making him gag.

His gagging was too much of a turn on for the blond and he made sure to get his dick all the way in his mouth, and hold there for a moment.

His moans rang through the place and when he finally pulled out of Loki's mouth, Loki's pants and coughs rang through the room.

"Do you fancy your taste, brother?" Thor asked with a light chuckle as he yanked his lover to the edge of the stage and set him onto his back in a way that his head, shoulders and a bit of his back would now be on the stage and the rest of his body would be supported by the seme.

Without anymore hesitation he pushed back into the tricksters hole, slowly this time, so he could sink into him real deep.

He made sure every inch was inside before then piledriving that ass.

Loki couldn't even stifle his cry that time. His thrusts weren't shallow like before. It was getting in damn deep and it make Loki writhe. His brother was too good in bed.

As his thrusts became more wild, the air became more crisp. It was a little harder to breathe, even more so for Loki.

Thor was coming closer and closer to orgasm, if his moans were any indication.

The raven made sure to clench around him and cling his to cock as tight as he could.

That seemed to push him over the edge.

Lightning struck the building as orgasm overtook him. He came right inside of Loki, spewing all his seed into him until he became full, making Thor's cock slip out and splurt more right onto his face. A bit even got on someone in the crowd.

Once Thor was finished, he awkwardly cleared his throat and stood, fumbling hurridly to tuck himself into his pants once again.

He seemed to be cured completely and could finally think straight.

He tried to act as if nothing had happened as he continued his speech until the end but his embarrassment caused him to speed through most of it.

He couldn't take those eyes staring at him like that. It made him way too nervous.

Once it was finally over, Thor and a messy Loki quickly bowed and quickly left the stage.

—----

Once in the safe chambers of his room, he ranted to Loki while he cleaned himself.

Thor hissed at him. "It was embarrassing! More than embarrassing, it was degrading! Humiliating! How will all of asguard think of their king now! What will father think!"

Loki knew his job was done when he heard the words humiliating and degrading. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat on the inside, but on the outside he kept a very concerned face.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that brother." his grin slowly surfaced. "maybe you'll think twice before punishing me again."

Loki started laughing quite deviously when Thor finally connected the dots.

Thor's face turned red as Loki anger took over him. He growled the man's name through harshly gritted teeth.  
The air was starting to crackle and thunder could be heard overhead.

But Loki knew better than to stick around when he was angry.

With a snap of his fingers he disappeared, his laughter being the only thing that was left behind.

His shenanigans hadn't stop there though.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do? And I have no idea how I can make Loki punish the hulk...


End file.
